A Night Out With The Team
by NCIState
Summary: McGee's Late Oh Dear.


It was 9:00am. Kate had just walked into the bullpen and walked towards her desk when she saw Ziva in another desk. She smiled at her friend and sat down in her rather comfortable seat.  
"Doing anything nice tonight?" Asked Ziva  
"Yeah, I'm going out with this girl-" Tony replied  
"Kate" Ziva said firmly  
"Nope, I was just going to have a quiet night in" Kate replied. Tony looked up from his paperwork and over to Kate.  
"Quiet night in?" He asked shocked  
"Yeah, What's wrong with that?"  
"I do not think he understands, he does not understand many things" Ziva butted in.  
"Coming from the women who doesn't understand how to put two words together to make them shorter. There is such a thing as 'don't' and 'doesn't' Ziva" Tony sharply replied. Kate just laughed.  
"I don't know what you're laughing for Miss. I'm so lame I don't go out on Saturday nights" Kate still laughed. She loved seeing Tony like this, as did Ziva. Just then Abby came skipping in.  
"Where's McGee?" She asked.  
"Late" They chorused.  
"McGee's .. late?!?" She asked in shock horror "McGee's NEVER late!"  
"Neithers Gibbs but you don't see him here either do you" Tony mentioned  
"What was that?" Came a familar voice from behind Tony's head.  
"Um boss, McGee's late for the 1st-" Tony stopped due to a smack to the head from Gibbs.  
"Where is he?" Gibbs asked walking towards his desk holding starbucks coffee in his left hand and a file in the other. Just as he said that McGee entered through the elevator and ran towards his seat.  
"There" Tony mentioned  
"Clever boy" Kate clapped and smiled in Tony's direction, earning her a look from Gibbs which made her stop.  
"Sorry boss, I forgot to set my alarm" McGee said, almost out of breath.  
"McGee!!" Abby squealed "Gibbs can I borrow Tim?"  
"Um..sure" He replied raising an eyebrow. Abby held out her hand to McGee and dragged him into the elevator.  
"Okay... so anyway, Kate I'm taking you out tonight" Tony stated "Ziva, you can come to" Kate looked up with a suprized expression.  
"No, Tony that's alright you've got your date to goto"  
"Kate, I go on dates with god knows how many women, it doesn't seem to be going anywhere now shut up and accept the fact that I can be nice sometimes" Kate just closed her mouth and sat back in her chair.  
"Only if I can ask Abby-" Kate started  
"And McGee..." Ziva finished

"Oh yeah, him to" Kate said as she bit her lip due to forgetting McGee.  
"Aww, McGeek has to come?" Tony complained with a boyish maner. Kate walked over to Tony's desk and pointed her finger at him with the rest of her dinner in the other hand.  
"Tony" Kate warned.  
"Fine" Tony crossed his arms and sulked in his chair until he recieved Kate's dinner from her hand.  
"Good Boy" Kate stroked his head as she laughed. Tony unwrapped the rest of the burger from the wrapper.  
"He's like a child, seriously" Ziva complained just as she recieved a 'wrapper ball' to the back of her head.  
"Shut up, Ziva" Tony said before he took a mouthfull.

--- 1:00PM Abby's Lab ---

"Hey Abs"  
"Kate!!" Abby squealed as she hugged her best friend.  
"Got anything?" Kate asked after being smouthered.  
"Yeah, I worked out the name for our Jane Doe, Petty Officer Michael Alexander"  
"That's good work Abs" Kate said making her way to the elevator  
"Oh, but I'm not finished yet. The fingerprint you lifted off the weapon used to kill our Petty Officer matches a Kevin Harley, works at the Coffee Shop down from the street where our Petty Officer was killed" Abby twirled in her seat to face Kate, realising she'd just left through the door after she heard the evidence.  
"God, I need to start going to Kate's Gym"

--- 6:00PM ---

The elevator doors opened, Tony and Ziva where the 1st ones out followed by Kate, McGee and Gibbs.  
"I could have taken him down if you had just waited" Ziva argued  
"Well sorry if I wanted to save Kate" Tony snapped back.  
"If you had waited he'd still be alive and be serving time in jail"  
"I'f I'd waited we might've had no Kate now would we" They soon stopped arguing as Gibbs gave their heads a good smack.  
"Go home and shut up" He yelled. They all made their way to their desks.  
"Tony where will I meet you tonight?" Kate asked after he'd calmed down.  
"Erm, I'll come 'round yours and pick you up"  
"How do you know where I live?"  
"It's on that card inside your purse"  
"Tony! How many times do I have to tell you? Keep away from my stuff, it's personal! Do you know what personal means?" Kate snapped  
"I knew you were gonna say that" Tony put his hands under his desk and picked up something, travelled to Kate's desk and put it down.  
"Aww Tony!" Kate picked up the Rose and held it close with one hand and picked up the wrapped box. She pulled away the wrapper and opened up the box. Inside was a necklace with 'Kate' written on. She hugged him then kissed his cheek. "Thank you" She said with an uncontrolled grin. She forgot all about him going into her belongings, which was his plan. Ziva and McGee grabbed their belongings and left.  
"See ya later" McGee shouted.  
"I might go into town and buy some clothes for tonight" Kate said talking to herself.  
"Why? Don't you already have some?" Tony asked  
"No, they've gotten too small"  
"What about the ones you wore for Abby's birthday party?"  
"I look ugly in that!" Kate snapped.  
"Kate please, you look beautiful in anything"  
"Aww Tony! Have you been drugged or something, you're really nice today"  
"I can be nice sometimes, when no-one's around" Tony fluttered his eyes. Kate just laughed.  
"I'm here" Gibbs slipped in.  
"Yeah, but you're quiet so it's like no-one's there"  
"So are you saying I'm a nobody" Gibbs got up from his chair and walked over to Tony. Kate chuckled at the look on Tonys face. 'Priceless Haha' She thought.  
"Go home, now" Gibbs demanded  
"Come on Katie" Tony held out his arm. Kate linked it and they both started skipping towards the elevator.  
"We're off the see the wizard! They wonderful wizard of clothes" Tony sang.

--- Carpark ---

Tony opened the side door for Kate. Kate kissed him on the cheek and stepped inside the car.  
"Aww, what was that for?" Tony asked  
"For being so nice to me tonight" Tony stepped into the other side of the car and placed his hand on top of Kate's and looked her directly in the eye.  
"I'm sorry"  
"Sorry? For what?" She asked.  
"For not being as nice to you in the past" He squeezed her hand a little tighter "Last night I had a nightmare-" He looked down towards the floor of his car - "You died in it, I woke up crying Kate, I regret every bad thing I've ever said or done towards you, I'm really sorry" He looked her in the eye again her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. Kate was seeing a different side to Tony, a side she fell in love with.  
"Tony" She said starting to cry.  
"Yeah?"  
"I lo-" Was all she could say until her crying took over. He held her in his arms for a while just rocking her back and forwards leaving small kisses on her forehead.  
"I love you too" he whispered in her ear. Kate looked up after hearing the last statement, her eyes glistening under the moonlight.  
"We'd better go Gibbs is gonna get suspicious soon" Tony kissed her forehead one last time before buckling his seatbelt and setting off.

--- Shopping ---

"What about this?" Kate asked stepping out from the changing room wearing a black skirt with a red ruffled top.  
"Gorgeous"  
"You've said that about everything Tony"  
"Because it's true" Kate sighed and looked in the mirror.  
"Are you sure it doesn't make me look fat?" Tony stepped up from his seat and put his hands around Kate's waist while looking her in the eye.  
"Kate, where do you get all this nonsense from? You're one of the most gorgeous women I've met" Kate started to blush.  
"Tony you don't have to lie to me you know? Just tell me the truth, I'm ugly" Tony's heart sank. How could she think she was ugly? His feelings showed in his face which you could tell was pained.  
"Kate, I'm telling you the truth. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" He shouted the last part making everyone in the shop stare at him. "Sir, excuse me, sorry to bother you but isn't she beautiful?" He asked one of the men staring.  
"Tony, stop" Kate whispered, embarressed.  
"Yes actually she is, not too much make-up, no hair extensions, she doesn't act dumb. She's actually one of the decent women out there" The man replied. Kate started to blush again.  
"Thank you" Tony said, out of breath. "Now go get changed back, we'll buy that, it's the best one" Kate squeezed Tony's hand making him look at her.  
"Thank you" She mouthed. Kate walked back into the changing room. When she came out holding the clothes, Tony took the pile off her and held them himself while grabbing her hand and walking her towards the counter. He placed the clothes on the counter and smiled at the shopkeeper, but this wasent his usual 'DiNozzo grin' it was a more normal smile.  
"That's 34 dollars, Sir" Kate began looking for her purse until she realised Tony paid for her.  
"What are you doing?" Kate asked.  
"Being a gentleman" He returned to his usual 'DiNozzo grin' when he faced Kate. Kate returned the smile.

--- Club 9:04PM ---

Kate and Tony walked in together seeing Abby sitting on a table next to McGee and Ziva. Tony frantically waved his hand in the air.  
"HEY!!" They walked over to the table. Tony let Kate sit down first and sat next to her.  
"I'm gonna get a drink" Abby stated.  
"I'll come aswell" Tony added  
"Me too" said Ziva. Leaving Kate and McGee sitting alone.  
"I might go aswell, do you mind?" McGee asked.  
"Not at all" Kate said waving a hand in the bar direction. McGee stood up and headed for the bar. He sat next to Abby.  
"Ha ha, typical" Kate whispered to herself.  
"Hey Kate, you want anything?" Tony shouted over the music.  
"Um sure anything will do" Kate stood with an intention of going to the bar.  
"Just stay there, I'll buy it for you" Tony shouted. Ziva, Abby and McGee all stared at Tony. "What? I can be nice you know"

--- 11:00PM ---

Abby and McGee were dancing like lunatics, Ziva had met someone and was dancing with them.  
"Who knew Ziva could loosen up?" Tony asked.  
"Who knew McGee could get drunk? Haha" Kate joked. Tony took one last sip from his drink and said  
"Wanna dance?"  
"Sure" Kate smiled as Tony stood up from his seat and grabbed her hand. The song had just finished and a slow song came on.  
"This one's for all the lovers out there tonight" said the DJ. Kate looked anxious, but Tony didn't care and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Kate looked up at him and smiled which he returned.  
"Even to a slow song McGee still finds a way to dance like a maniac" Kate chuckled.

"Haha, we should video it and put it on Youtube 'Geek Goes Mad'" Kate broke away from the dance for a few seconds to laugh. Tony pulled her close again, their faces were inches from each other. Abby tapped McGee on the shoulder and twirled him around to look at Kate and Tony. Ziva also noticed. Kate and Tony didn't realise they were being watched.  
"I love you" Kate finally said, quietly so only they could hear.  
"I love you too Katie" Tony closed the space between them with a passionate kiss. McGee and Ziva gasped, but Abby just grinned and squealed to herself.

'I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes'

They broke from the kiss and smiled at each other. They hugged one other and looked towards the side realising they had just been caught.  
"Shit" Tony gasped.  
"Oh well, at least they found out on their own"  
"What about telling Gibbs?"  
"Oh, well we may just have to gag them for a while, throw around some threatening, blackmailing maybe-"  
"-yeah that'd stop them talking, except Ziva obviously" Tony laughed as he kissed Kate again.


End file.
